That Place
by strawberries
Summary: SasuSaku oneshot songfic. After seven years, Sasuke finally returns to Konoha after his final battle with his brother.


That Place

A SasuSaku Songfic

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This story originally had inserts of the song "Train Wreck" by Sarah McLachlan. However, due to FFdotnet's most recent stupid rule, the song itself has been removed. My apologies.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I am so tired, but I am so close to... that place. That place I once lived. Konoha.

It has been seven years since I last saw that place. I remember it like it was yesterday though. I wonder what all has changed. I wonder if everyone is the same. I wonder if they will look at me hatefully when I return.

I reach the cliff and look down yonder at the village which is almost hidden from view. A pang tugs at my heart; that surprises me because I did not think I had one anymore. Another pang that clues me in to my heart is the prideful pang. I may be so tired I could collapse at any given moment, but I am not too tired to feel the immense pride of knowing I have finally avenged my clan. I have finally sent my brother where he truly belongs: Hell.

I feel like I have aged so much in these past seven years. I am not nineteen at heart; I am probably thirty. I look down at the village again. Seven years since I last saw that place... seven years since I last saw that idiot Naruto... seven years since I last saw _her._ The one who always saw something in me that nobody else did, not even myself.

In these past seven years, there were so many times I thought I would lose my mind. I was on the brink of insanity, teetering dangerously over that psychological cliff. I asked myself on a daily basis why I was such a failure, why I could not avenge my clan. Why could he not just _die?_

Itachi barely acknowledged my presence. I did not matter at all to him; I was just a little pest. Well, I showed him. It may have taken me seven years to become strong enough to defeat him, but I did it, and that is what really matters. I almost killed myself many times trying to obtain the power, and he almost killed me just as many times when I continuously challenged him. I guess someone up there likes me because I am still alive.

I look back down at the village. I see people milling about, but cannot discern between them. Who knows if anyone I used to know is still there or even still alive? I brush that thought aside. Of course, they are. After a few years of nothing but training, the only thing that kept my sanity in place was thoughts of Konoha and the people living there. Wow, I will never admit that to anyone.

I make my way down to the village, brushing branches and brushes aside as if they do not exist. I walk slowly with a slight limp, favoring my various injuries. I rested only for one night after the final battle before leaving to go to... that place I once lived.

I nearly stop as I come to the bridge. I make myself walk up to it; now is no time to gain a conscience. I actually do stop, however, when I step onto the bridge. My old sensei is sitting on the ledge, leaning against a post. Naturally, he is reading an erotic novel, that which does not surprise me. I rotate my aching shoulder slightly and continue onward. Kakashi-sensei merely watches me with his one uncovered eye as I walk past him. I nod at him, and he returns the gesture. I like that about him. He does not need to ask me any questions. It is as if he already knows.

When I get inside the village, I survey my surroundings with an almost suspicious glare. Everything looks just as I remember it. Some people stop and stare at me, whispering my name cautiously and curiously. Others hardly notice me at all. I thought I looked a little older, but I guess my features are still mostly the same if people can recognize me.

I walk further into the village. My eyes widen slightly and I stop when I see that familiar rosy-pink hair, although it is longer than I remember. She is standing next to a man in front of a ramen restaurant. My heart skips a beat as she turns her deep emerald eyes on me. She drops the bowl of ramen she is holding, and her mouth drops open, as well, to form the shape of my name.

The man she is standing next to turns sharply when she says my name. His own darker eyes widen, as well, upon spotting me. The first thing that comes to my mind is the realization that the idiot actually made Jounin rank. I guess I should not really be surprised. After all, he cannot go on forever being an annoying moron.

His eyes narrow, and I smirk in return. It tugs painfully at the cut on my lip, but I do not care. She is still standing with her hand out as if she is still holding the bowl. I trudge slowly up to them. Every step seems like an eternity.

I am becoming more tired by the minute. I saw two Narutos standing next to her for a second. I wonder how much blood I lost? It does not matter anyway. I will be able to rest finally. I am finally back at that place.

Naruto looks me over as if he is sizing me up. I unconsciously hold my breath. I do not know why I care about what he thinks anyway. Finally, he extends his hand. After a meaningful pause, I accept it. He is at least five inches taller than me; she is dwarfed next to him.

I release Naruto's proffered wrist and stare down at her. I do not know what is expected of me. Naruto looks between us before retreating inside of the ramen shop. She has a few tears gathered at the corners of her eyes; I cringe. She is not going to cry, is she? She takes me by surprise by throwing her arms around me. A shiver runs down my spine. Slowly, I return the embrace, leaning my head against hers and allowing her sweet smell to assault my senses.

After yet another eternity, she pulls away from me. She looks me up and down, tenderly assessing my injuries. She is still just as caring as I remember. She has not said a word to me, nor I to her. Strangely, no words are needed right now.

I touch her forearm slightly. It hurts. That is weird; I do not remember this particular hand being injured. Still yet, my hand feels a tingling like it is burning. I wonder what that feeling is. My stomach tingles, too.

She tells me that she has missed me and worried about me all these years. That does not surprise me, and yet at the same time, it does. She wets her pouty lips with her tongue and stares down at her feet nervously. With a start, I realize she must think I am judging her since I still have not said anything.

I murmur something unintelligible, a fact which severely wounds my pride. I cannot even speak properly right now. I realize how much I have missed her these past seven years. I acknowledge that I have thought about her everyday, sometimes unconsciously.

She leans toward me slightly. It is hard to breathe for some reason. What _is_ that tingling in my stomach? Her eyelids drift shut, and her lips part. Gingerly, her soft lips meet my own. Another shiver runs down my spine. Her fingers interlace with mine. I close my ebony eyes, and suddenly, standing here with Sakura, I know I am in that place. _Home._

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I hope you all enjoyed it. I was simply taking a small break from the other fic I am currently writing. I was browsing a SasuSaku shrine and was listening to this song. There the idea was, heheh. Thanks for reading!


End file.
